Prom 1985
by Stinkfly3
Summary: We all know the story of the Ninja of 1985, but did the Nomicon leave a few details out? Read this fanfic to find out!
1. What REALLY Happened That Year

A/N: This oneshot was inspired by Stank'd to the Future. After a bit of calculations, I realized the Ninja of 1985, at the time, was still a Freshman. So how could he go to prom that early? Here's what I think happened.

* * *

The Nomicon has two forms. The first one, her commonly used form, was a book. While in this form, the Nomicon uses her powers to upload a meaningful message to the Ninja's brain.

She rarely used her secondary form. This form was a girl with short red hair, vibrant green eyes, and a simple outfit consisting of a plain sleeveless black dress and red sandals. She never showed the previous Ninjas this form because she knew most of them were horny guys. The only one who knows about it is a boy named Mac Antfee.

To this day, Mac is the Nomicon's biggest mistake. You see, it all started back in 1985...

* * *

"Come on, Nomicon!" Mac begged. "It's just this one night!"

"No, I am not taking you to prom," the Nomicon insisted. "You're still in 9th grade, and I refuse to take part in your crazy plan."

"But I heard this year is so special, it'll make all future proms look like trash!" Mac said. "I promise I won't ask for any more favors after this."

"Oh, really?" the Nomicon asked. "So you're finally ready to learn the Ninja Air Fist without cracking up?"

"Yeah, sure," Mac said. "So will you take me?"

* * *

Soon, prom night came. The Nomicon, however, refused to change her human form since it wasn't part of the agreement. Luckily, her standard outfit matched the proper dress code, so she was already fine.

"So here's the plan," Mac said as he and the Nomicon arrived at the school. "You're a transfer student named Nora Cosmic. If anyone asks, you're a senior."

"Fine," the Nomicon said. "Let's just get this thing over with."

Suddenly, the two heard a loud roar from nearby. "Oh great," Mac groaned. "Some dweeb got himself Stankified!"

"Knew this would happen," the Nomicon said, taking out the Ninja mask and giving it to Mac. "You know what to do. I'll be waiting inside when you're done."

* * *

After about thirty seconds, Mac met up with the Nomicon right outside the school gym. "That was quick," she said. "Usually it takes you longer to find what the person holds most dear."

"Because I didn't," Mac explained. "I locked him in the cafeteria freezer."

"Oh, I get it," the Nomicon said, getting upset. "You want to spend your night at this crazy thing instead of doing your Ninja duty first."

"Nah," Mac said. "I'll let some future Ninja take care of him for me. He was too strong, anyway."

"WHAT?!" the Nomicon yelped.

"You heard me," Mac said. "Now let's enjoy this party."

But just as Mac was about to enter the gym, the Nomicon grabbed his wrist, her eyes glowing red. "I can't believe you!" she yelled. "Out of all of the previous Ninjas, you are the laziest one I have trained!"

"Whoa, chill," Mac said. "I told you he's too strong."

"You don't even deserve to wear this!" the Nomicon continued, yanking the mask out of his grasp. "From this point forward, you are no longer the Norrisville Ninja!"

"You can't do this!" Mac protested. "I'm still a Freshman!"

"I will fill in your remaining Ninja years," the Nomicon decided. "Hopefully, the next candidate is more worthy of being the Ninja."

"What about our deal?" Mac asked.

"Oh, I'll let you enjoy your dance," the Nomicon said. "I hope you're happy with your decision." And with that, she snapped her fingers, disappearing in a flash of red light.

* * *

**Present Day**

Another four years have past, and Charles has proven he was worthy of the Ninja name. So while he spent his last few Ninja days fighting evil, the Nomicon used her psychic powers to see who was the next Ninja. Of course, it was still morning, so she figured the candidates were still getting up. But despite that, she had to find someone with a hero's heart.

The first one was a chubby boy. He looked pretty strong, so maybe no one will notice the Ninja gained some pounds- Hang on, are those tiny hands?

Maybe this one wasn't a good choice.

The next few candidates were also unqualified. Wears glasses, suffers from asthma, scared of sharp objects, has Brittle Bones Disease, way too creepy...

Finally, she came across a boy who was practicing a musical instrument. It looked like he was practicing, even though he was just making noise and humming some kind of tune. Could this boy be the next Ninja? Well, he did seem like he was the kind of person who might use a confidence boost, something the Ninja training could give him. Yes, this boy must be the next Ninja! Now the Nomicon had to-

Wait, what was that sound?

The Nomicon used her psychic powers to follow the source of the sound. It came from a boom box from someone's bedroom. Although she was unfamiliar with the latest trends, the Nomicon suspected it was playing rock music.

There was also a boy singing along to the music. This boy caught her attention. He had incredibly long limbs and very little muscle. She noticed he was only wearing boxers, presumably because he just got up. His most distinguishing features were his light blue eyes and black- no, dark purple- hair.

She watched him get dressed as he continued to sing. He selected black skinny jeans that fit oh-so well with his long legs, purple sneakers with unusual zipper placement on the side, a red t-shirt, and a dark grey hoodie. She continued to watch him as he finished singing.

_Oh yeah, it was like lightning_  
_Everybody was frightening_  
_And the music was soothing_  
_And they all started grooving_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And the man at the back said_  
_Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz_  
_And the girl in the corner said_  
_Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz_

The Nomicon had made up her mind. This boy HAD to be the next Ninja. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it later.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The song mentioned in the fic was Ballroom Blitz by Sweet. Bonus points if you can figure out who the Nomicon was observing.**


	2. Bonus Scene

**A/N: Although this was originally a one-shot, the readers wanted me to continue. So to compromise, here's a bonus scene.**

* * *

Randy couldn't believe what he saw. Here he was, in his room, just wondering if there was more to Mac Antfee's story. He figured he could ask the Nomicon if it left out a few details, but instead of the usual response, it transformed into a human girl in a flash of red light.

To be fair, he could have been dreaming.

"Hello, Earth to Randy!" the Nomicon said.

"You're a human," Randy said. "You, an 800-year-old book, turned into a human! How's that possible?!"

"Well, it started over 800 years ago," the Nomicon explained. "I was originally the first Ninja's younger sister. Life was great until the Sorcerer put a curse on me and merged my soul with a book. My old body died in the process, along with half of my memories. Can't even remember my own name."

"But you're immortal," Randy pointed out. "You're forever a teenager. It can't be that bad."

"But it is," the Nomicon continued. "My family and friends died years ago. Heck, my own brother died not knowing what happened to me! Being immortal might sound great, but actually experiencing it is horrible. I have spent the past 800 years alone, training Ninja after Ninja every four years."

"What the juice does this have to do with Mac Antfee?" Randy asked.

"Because he was the first Ninja who found out about this alternate form," the Nomicon said. "At first, he seemed like such a great guy. In fact, the more I got to know him, the more he seemed like a very close friend. It was great until he forced me to take him to prom even though he was still a Freshman. You probably know what happened next."

"The Monster in the Blue Tux by the Ninja of 1985?" Randy asked, remembering the recent Dickie incident.

The Nomicon nodded in response. "I had to expel Mac and fill in his remaining years because of what he did that night," she said.

"Wait, THAT'S why you kicked him out?" Randy asked.

"I had no other choice!" the Nomicon said. "He was nothing more than a selfish and stubborn person. I'm just glad I didn't make the same mistake when I chose you as the 200th Ninja."

"Because of my hero's heart?" Randy asked.

"Nope," the Nomicon answered. She snapped her fingers, causing several images to appear, hovering near her. "The other candidates didn't qualify. Howard Wienerman has tiny hands, Mike Moe wears glasses, Francesca Ganci suffers from asthma, Doug Ashford is scared of sharp objects, Stevens McNova has Brittle Bones Disease, and Julian Shadows is way too creepy. If I didn't overhear you sing, the current Ninja would have been Bucky Hensletter."

"You were spying on me?" Randy asked.

"With psychic powers," the Nomicon said, making the images disappear by snapping her fingers. "I got them when the Sorcerer cursed me."

"So you were spying on me," Randy repeated.

"Pretty much," the Nomicon said. "I do that to all of the candidates."

"That's wrong, Nomicon," Randy said. "Too wrong!"

"Hey, it's how I roll," the Nomicon said. "I'm sure iBucky/i wouldn't question the selection process.

"But why would Bucky, of all people, be a better Ninja than me?" Randy asked. "What does he have that I don't?"

"It's better to be the hero than the victim," the Nomicon explained.

"So why not use some kind of Ninja time travel technique if you think he's a better choice?!" Randy asked, starting to get upset.

"A) There's no such thing as traveling through time," the Nomicon said. "And B) I only chose you because I was attracted to your looks!"

Randy didn't know how to respond to that. "Yeah, I said it," the Nomicon said. "It has nothing to do with your organs."

"You're over 800 years old," Randy finally said. "And a student-teacher relationship is illegal."

"Hey, I wasn't expecting this either," the Nomicon said. "When you asked me for advice, I always got this weird feeling in my gut. I can't even distract myself by thinking about different things. You're a special boy, Randy Cunningham. Even more so than you think."

"So you don't really love me?" Randy asked.

"Dude, I would be like that if I was a normal girl," the Nomicon explained. "I'll still be around for many years while you grow old and die. It's my gut that's telling me otherwise."

"This doesn't change our friendship, does it?" Randy asked.

"Oh no," the Nomicon said. "We're still friends, and I won't treat you any different. Just don't tell your friend about my alternate form. Who knows what's going through his mind."

"Don't worry, Nomi," Randy said. "I won't."

"'Nomi'?" the Nomicon repeated. "Is that some kind of nickname?"

"Don't like it?" Randy asked.

"I would prefer you calling me by my human alias, Nora Cosmic," the Nomicon said. "Or at least when we're out in public."

"Fine by me, _Nora_," Randy said with a shrug.

The Nomicon rolled her eyes. She had a feeling things wouldn't be the same between her and Randy.

* * *

**A/N: No, I'm not continuing this. It's done. But if you really want me to continue, I'll work on a different fanfic.**


End file.
